


I Noticed.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [89]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Corny Hoshi, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Humor, Multi, One Hundred Ways, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: "I noticed."





	I Noticed.

**89\. “I noticed.”**

* * *

“I noticed,” Soonyoung announced, all eyes turned to him where he was seated at the end of the table, his eyes focused solely on his boyfriends Seokmin and Chan. He smiled at the two, eyes filled with some much love.

“Noticed what?” Jihoon hissed, he was annoyed that Jisoo stopped trying to feed him. Seungcheol rolled his eyes at his best friend shoving him with the arm he had wrapped around Jeonghan. Samuel giggled at their small hyung anger with Wonwoo, who cuddled deeper into his own tall boyfriend's chest.

Soonyoung ignored the attitude from one of his best friend. His smile grew wider, and brighter, and he thought briefly that he would blind the whole table with his face— flushed, small cheek dimples deep, and filled with joy and love. "I noticed how much I love my Channie and my Minnie." Soonyoung announced.

The table went quiet before Seokmin moved," I love you, and Channie too hyung!"  Seokmin jumped up immediately jumped up to hug Soonyoung pulling Chan along. Chan ducked his head into Seokmin's chest in embarrassment but everyone at the table could hear the young boy's whispers of love.

Mingyu, Jun, and Seungkwan awed at the show while Minghao kept eating despite the elbow his boyfriend Jun threw at him.

"So cute. Vernonie why don't you tell me you love me like that?" Seungkwan demanded once the cute moment ended.

"I just said I love you!"

"Not like Soonyoung-hyung!"


End file.
